The Best Gift
by DeborahSloane
Summary: When Daniel leaves for an archeological mission on another planet and doesn't return, can Vala stay strong? Even when she struggles? Just random. Was bored. Please R&R! Rated K D/V pairing


**Authors Note: I was just a little bit bored and this is the result... Enjoy. I love reviews, in case you were wondering. =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Stargate. **

"Is she going to be okay?" was the voice she heard. As she opened her eyes, confusion settled all over her. She turned her head left and right in confusion. She couldn't figure out why her eyes were open and yet everything seemed so dark except for the shadows light that she could barely make out.

".....but she will be blind indefinitely. I can not be sure if it will be permanent or not." Vala heard Dr. Lam reply. __

'Oh no...' Vala thought. _'I can't be blind... no, not me. I'm..I'm stronger than that... I'm..." _What was she going to do?

"Dr. Lam." Came another voice, "She's awake."

Dr. Lam turned and looked over at the woman lying in bed. Looking at Daniel, she motioned towards Vala and nodded to show her approval of allowing him to talk with her first.

Daniel approached her and sat down next to her, reaching for her hand."Vala."

"Daniel, what happened?" Came the shaky reply.

"When you were shot by the stun, it got your face. We thought you'd be okay, but when we got you back here you weren't regaining consciousness. Dr. Lam ran a few tests and discovered that the connection of your eyes to your brain is strained and--"

"Daniel, I get it. I'm blind." She said, sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, it's my own stupid fault for running into those Ori soldiers." Vala replied. She didn't bother to turn her head towards him or even attempt to look at him.

"I love you." He replied, leaning forward and kissing her.

_2 weeks later..._

Vala sat on the bed in the infirmary talking to Dr. Lam.

"Vala, as your doctor, I think you need to tell him."

"Why? He'll find out." She replied.

"But you knew before..."

"Before I went blind? Why should that change anything?"

"How long is it going to be before you tell him?" Dr Lam questioned.

"I'm already off-duty. He won't suspect anything until I start getting fat." She replied, folding her arms.

Dr. Lam shook her head, "Alright Vala, I can't control you but I would suggest that you tell Daniel--"

"Tell me what?" Came the reply from behind Dr. Lam.

"I'm staying out of this one. You ask your wife." Dr. Lam said, turning to leave.

"Vala?"

"Carolyn! Don't go! No!" Vala called out.

"Vala?" Came the repeated word.

"Carolyn?" She felt a strong hand take her hand.

"What do you want to tell me?" Daniel questioned.

"Do we have to talk here?" Vala questioned.

"Does it make a difference?"

"I know I'm in the infirmary, Daniel. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't think." she replied, folding her arms.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

_1 week later..._

Tension had been growing between Vala and Daniel. She didn't understand why she didn't want to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so even if he was her husband. She couldn't even see his face and she felt like she was dying, like she was a stuck in another world. Vala lay in bed. She hadn't been able to get any rest and she wasn't really supposed to be home when Daniel was gone so she slept in their quarters on base. She tossed and turned until she felt someone kiss her on the forehead.

"Daniel, I'm sorry for being so suborn! I--"

"Shhhhhh." He said soothingly, sitting down next to her. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. I'm blind, I can't be a part of SG-1 anymore and I won't even be able to see our baby's face!" She sobbed.

"That's what this is all about?" Daniel questioned, quietly.

"I didn't want you to know. I don't know why. I just..."

"It's alright, I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

"Of course not."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_4 months later..._

"I'm fat. I don't have to look in a mirror to know that I'm fat."

"You aren't fat, so obviously you need to look in a mirror to know that you aren't" Vala heard her loving husband reply.

"When my hormones are going crazy, and you know they are because Dr. Lam said they were, you really shouldn't say such things. I could have a breakdown about being blind."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it all back?" He questioned.

"Nope. I've been blind for like five months now and there is no way I'm going to be hurt by a silly little comment like that."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Does this mean you're still desperately in love with me?" Vala replied with a giggle feeling a hand rest on her rounded tummy.

"Desperately. I have to leave tomorrow on a mission. Dr. Lam said she';d find an airman to walk around base with you." He replied.

"Oh gee thanks. How long are you going to be gone? The baby's going to come in--"

"The baby isn't supposed to come for at least two months if not two and a half. I'll be back before then."

"But you know how lonely it is around here!" Vala replied. "Do we get to go home tonight?"

"Yes. We've been here for far to long and Christmas is next month. I figured maybe Sam could help you decorate while I'm gone."

"Great, sounds like a blast." Vala replied. "Now, where did my coat go?" She said feeling around.

Daniel picked up the coat and took hold of one of Vala's arms, helping her get it on. "Does this mean you're going to dinner with me?"

"I never was able to turn down a date." She said turning and kissing her husband.

_1 month later..._

"Sam..... Wake up, it's Christmas morning! This is my baby's first Christmas!"

"Your baby isn't even born yet." Sam replied yawning.

"My baby is going to be born very soon and Daniel better get back here before she comes or else hes not gonna want no blind wife of his taking care of his infant." Vala said feeling for the door to go with Sam to her living room.

Sam pulled her friend by the arm into the kitchen. "We are not celebrating until we eat some breakfast. When is the rest of the team supposed to get here?"

"I'm not sure. I could call and find out. But I thought Mitchell was involved in the rescue mission for Daniel." Vala replied, sitting down while Sam searched for something for them to eat.

"I heard that, but.... I heard they declined saying they had all the help was already given. They're about to give up, Vala." Sam replied as gently as she could.

"But...but he...But......." Vala rubbed a hand over her baby bump. "He's going to come home." She said firmly then after a pause added, "I can see shadows, Sam. I can't see you, but I can see shadows. I can tell you're standing there, and I know there are things in certain places. Like right there, that must be the window. Dr. Lam told me that Area 51 was working on a healing device and she told me it might help. After all these months Sam.... It would be the most wonderful present to be able to see again. And when he comes home I want to be able to see his face. When she is born, I have to be able to see her. What am I going to do if I'm blind for the rest of my life?" Vala added in a sad tone.

"You've been doing so well, Vala. You can't give up now!" Sam replied.

"I'm not giving up I just.. I just need help... He has to come home. If he... If he died I....He's coming back." Vala replied, firmly.

_6 hours later..._

"Merry Christmas Vala!" Cam replied, bringing the pregnant lady into an exuberant hug.

"Merry Christmas, Cam." Vala replied, smiling. "Is Muscles here?" She questioned.

"Indeed, I am here." A deep voice said, and Vala noticed a darker shadow appear at the door.

"So good to see you..." Vala said before laughing, "Irony, right?"

Sam chuckled, "She's been like this all day. Don't look at me!" Sam replied.

"Come on, Muscles, help me pull out presents from under the tree."

Teal'c nodded and helped guide Vala to the Christmas tree.

"Cam." Sam said, motioning for him to come closer.

"Yeah?" He questioned, crossing his arms and waiting for her reply.

"I called the Carolyn. Vala was telling me earlier about how there might be a device that can help her sight. I know we already tried the Goa'uld healing device and that didn't work, but if there really is something that could help her..."

"Sam! Get to the point." Cameron urged.

"Right. Well, they told me that they may have perfected it but they haven't gotten the chance to try it. I asked them if it went wrong what would happen and they said they couldn't be sure, but as far as they know if could cause her to be permanetly blind or it could go so far as to ruin other functions. They don't want to try it until the baby's born." Sam said.

"She ain't gonna go for that." Cam said.

"I know. But until it gets tested there is no way for us to know if it will help."

"She would take the risk..."

"If anything happened, Cam... Daniel would kill us!"

"Aw, don't be so sure. Besides, he isn't here and if he came back to find out that she can see, well ,that's got to be the best present we can offer! Merry Christmas!" he added at the end, thought it was considerably louder and Vala shouted back.

"Merry Christmas, Cam. Glad to know you're very enthusiastic about it!" Vala said, laughing.

Sam and Cam exchanged glances before joining the other two.

"Is Jack coming?" Vala questioned. "Daniel said they were best friends. It would just be awful if he couldn't come!"

"He's not going to be here for another half hour." Sam said. "But he called and said he was headed this way."

_6 days later..._

"Vala! Guess what." Sam said. Vala could tell she was grinning by the happiness in Sam's tone.

"What is it?" Vala asked.

"Dr. Lam wants to see you."

"Why is that exciting?" Vala questioned. "I see her almost everyday anyway. She probably just wants to do another sonogram to see if the little one's healthy."

"No. It's about your eyes."

"What about them? They're not too good for anything!" She replied.

"Don't sound so pessimistic, Vala. Come on." Sam said, taking her arm and leading her down the corridors.

"Well Vala, I think I finally have a late Christmas present for you. " Carolyn said when Vala and Sam entered.

"And what might that be?"

"Would you like to be able to see again?"

"Oh! could you!?" Vala nearly screamed.

"Yes. I would have to put you on a sedative, but both you and the baby should be fine. The device I'll be using requires Naquada in the blood and I'll need Sam's assistance but it shouldn't take long and you should be able to regain most of your sight up to 24 hours after the procedure."

"Oh. Please do it! Just do it now so I can see! It's been months, Carolyn and I have only been able to see shadows. I miss color and I miss seeing peoples beautiful faces and shining smiles. Do what you can, please!"

"No need to beg me further. I can have it set up in an hour."

_24 hours later..._

"Happy New Year!" was the first thing Vala heard as she awoke. As she opened her eyes odd, new sensations filled her. At first she couldn't see and she shut her eyes tight. As she squinted them open, colors merged together and she could see. Granted, it wasn't perfect, but it would probably take more time. She looked down to see her rounded tummy and she looked to her right to see a smiling Dr. Lam.

"I can see..." Vala cried, wiping the tears from her eyes as they fell.

"It's good to know, Vala." Carolyn said, patting her arm. "Let your eyes adjust and get some more rest. Hopefully this year will be more promising than the last."

"Oh no doubt it will...." Vala whispered.

_2 weeks later..._

"Oh Sam, you are so beautiful!" Vala said. "And your eyes are such a pretty color! And look, look at all these books! aren't they wonderful!" Vala said grinning. She had been adjusting to regaining her sense of sight and was now almost back to 100% visibility.

"Why thank you Vala, you look quite lovely today as well." Sam said with a smile just before the 'unscheduled off world activation;' signaled they needed to get to the control room.

Vala didn't need to. She was still off duty. She waved to Sam and wandered into the commissionry. She sat down at one of the tables and opened up one of Daniels books she had found. It wasn't very interesting to her, but she could read and it reminded her of Daniel so she bored herself in the world of ancients. After quite some time or feeling uncomfortable pain, Vala got up and, taking her book with her, ventured to the infirmary. She started talking before full taking in her surroundings, "Carolyn, I was just wondering. What exactly does it feel like when you're having a baby, because I am--" She was cut off as she looked up to see Daniel sitting on one of the infirmary beds with Dr. Lam next to him. Dr. Lam turned and smiled, "Vala."

Vala had decided when she saw her husband again she would pretend to be blind, just to surprise him. So she continued like she hadn't stopped. "Anyway, am I interrupting anything?"

She watched as Daniel got off the bed and approached her. She also watched Carolyn smile. She hadn't spoiled Vala's secret.

"Vala."

"Daniel."

"I love you."

"I can see you." She replied, a grin spreading over the features of her face.

"What... I..."

"Don't ever leave for that long ever again, if if you are being held captive. You hear that?" she replied.

"Never. I love you." Daniel replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Maybe Vala could see again. But a better gift then being able to see her husbands face, was the fact that her husband had a face for her to see. If he had been killed... she was sure she would have lost hope if he hadn't come back when he did. And, as all fairy tales seem to go-- They lived Happily Ever After. For a while.

The End.

**A/N: So it was a little bit random and out of nowhere but I just recently watched Ice Castles and was slightly inspired, however I hated the ending to that movie! Well, not hate, but it could have been better! Anyway, I'm done ranting. By the way, I'd love reviews! **


End file.
